


Let The Sun Shines Upon Us

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band), iMe Korea
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Culture, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, M/M, Newlywed!Weishin, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Romance, Spiritual, Strangers to Lovers, Tour Guide!Cho Seungyeon, Tour Planner!Lee Sejin, Tourism, World Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Apa kau tahu? Sepertinya Tuhan sedang bercanda denganku."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyeon & Original Female Character(s), Cho Seungyeon | Seungyeon & Original Male Character(s), Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Acceptance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 2





	Let The Sun Shines Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> > A part of Acceptance series, related to main couple's future timeline.  
> > The main idea is inspired by 2003 Chinese drama One Meter Sunshine (一米陽光), but the plot has been modified.  
> > Lee Sejin's job and relation was mentioned in previous Seungchan story "It's You"  
> > Contains some spoilers for the main couple's 2nd installment tetralogy
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

“Kak Sejin, ada kiriman lagi,” ucap seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan hati-hati di lorong antarkubikel menuju meja kerja Sejin karena membawa sebuah _paperbag_ putih berukuran sedang.

“Kalau isinya makanan lagi, taruh saja di _pantry_ biar semua orang bisa makan,” balas Sejin tanpa menoleh pada koleganya itu. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada layar komputer dan kesepuluh jemarinya masih menari-nari di atas deretan tombol _keyboard_ , memunculkan rangkaian kalimat yang menemani beberapa gambar di lembar Microsoft Word-nya yang berjudul _'Amazing Autumn of Korea-Japan 11 Days 9 Night'._

“Baiklah, tapi kalau yang ini pasti tidak mau kau bagi-bagi, ‘kan?” tanya gadis itu setelah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kemudian, dia memegangi kepala Sejin di kedua sisinya dan mengarahkannya ke sebelah kiri sebelum akhirnya kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Pandangan Sejin yang mau tak mau teralihkan, menangkap sebuah kotak mewah yang berisi lima parfum semprot merek Demeter ukuran 30ml.

Kejadian seperti ini bukan lagi pemandangan yang asing di kantornya Sejin. Dia dan beberapa rekan sejawatnya sudah terbiasa menerima berbagai gratifikasi semacam ini dari tamu-tamu yang puas terhadap layanan mereka pada tur sebelumnya. Sejin sebenarnya seorang perencana perjalanan wisata dengan spesialisasi kawasan Asia Timur, tapi kadang dia merangkap jadi pemimpin rombongan tur untuk wisatawan Indonesia yang ke luar negeri atau pemandu tur untuk wisatawan Korea yang berkunjung di Indonesia.

Sejin lahir di Jakarta 28 tahun yang lalu dari ayah seorang warga negara Korea Selatan dan ibu asli Indonesia. Walau sering bolak-balik Indonesia-Korsel, sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan di Jakarta, termasuk semua jenjang pendidikannya. Namun karena Indonesia tidak mengenal dwi-kewarganegaraan, pada usia 18 tahun Sejin memilih status sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan sekaligus pemegang KITAP dan izin kerja. Pertimbangan utamanya adalah reputasi paspor Korsel yang terkuat ketiga di dunia, sehingga bisa lebih memudahkan Sejin untuk bekerja di sektor pariwisata. Meski demikian, kecintaan Sejin pada Indonesia dan Korsel sama besarnya.

Perlahan Sejin membuka kotak parfum berwarna merah itu. Semua wanginya unik-unik dan cenderung _nyeleneh_ ; ada _laundromat, paperback, kitten fur, crayon_ dan _petrichor._ Setelah membaui satu per satu, Sejin paling suka dengan _petrichor_ , aroma khas saat air hujan membasahi tanah.

Awalnya Sejin menduga paket ini pemberian salah satu tamu yang setia mengikutinya sejak awal dia terjun ke industri pariwisata 6 tahun lalu. Namun begitu dia hanya menemukan gambar matahari di kartu pengirimnya, senyuman Sejin yang sempat tergurat hilang seketika dan helaan napas panjang keluar dari hidungnya. Sejin tahu ini ulah siapa.

_“Halo, sepupu tercinta. Parfumnya sudah sampai, ‘kan? Aku menitipkannya pada temanku yang pergi ke Jakarta lusa kemarin. Omong-omong, yang petrichor itu produk terbaru di toko cabang Korsel.”_

“Sampai dengan selamat sentosa. Terima kasih, Jinhyuk. Kali ini apa maumu?” tanya Sejin lewat panggilan video.

_”Mau menagih kompensasi ketidakhadiranmu di pernikahanku dan Wooseok dua pekan lalu.”_

“Tapi _air fryer_ -nya sudah--”

 _“Itu hadiah pernikahan. Kami tidak menerima barang sebagai pengganti manusia,”_ potong Jinhyuk. Sejin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya setelah mendengar ucapan sepupunya yang pandai mencari-cari alasan itu.

“Baiklah, terus?”

_“Pertengahan bulan depan, kami berencana untuk bulan madu selama seminggu. Jadi…”_

_”Temankan kami, ya? Tolong…”_ rayu Wooseok yang tiba-tiba ikut muncul dalam video. Sambil memeluk suaminya, dia memasang sorot memelas pada Sejin dengan kedua mata rusanya.

“Kalau butuh fotografer dan pengawal pribadi, kenapa tidak adik kecil kalian saja yang diajak?”

 _”Yohan sedang persiapan untuk ujian kenaikan sabuk dan ada jadwal tampil juga saat itu. Lagi pula, aku sudah rindu padamu, Sejin,”_ lagi-lagi Wooseok merayu, kali ini dengan suara yang dibikin imut sampai Sejin rasanya mau muntah saking ‘manis’-nya.

 _“Semua kami yang tanggung, kau cukup bawa diri dan uang jajan. Jangan lupa urus visa di sana,”_ perintah Jinhyuk.

“Tunggu, tunggu. Memang mau ke mana? Aku tidak bisa sembarangan, harus lihat kalender dan jatah cutiku dulu.”

_“Lijiang. Wooseok ingin ke Lijiang.”_

Perkataan Jinhyuk tanpa sadar menghentikan tangan Sejin yang tadi sibuk menggerakan tetikus untuk melihat agendanya bulan depan.

“Lijiang di Tiongkok maksudnya?” tanya Sejin, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

 _“Ya, kenapa?”_ tanya Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berbarengan.

“Kalian memang beruntung. Agendaku masih kosong sampai akhir bulan depan dan jatah cutiku masih ada 10 hari. Kebetulan sekali aku juga berencana untuk membuka destinasi baru ke Lijiang.”

Sejenak Sejin meluruskan punggungnya di kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia coba mempertimbangkan baik-baik tawaran dari ‘pasangan _trouble maker’_ (bagi Sejin) yang sebenarnya tidak ada ruginya sama sekali, kecuali jadi ‘obat nyamuk’ selama perjalanan itu nanti.

“ _Well, I’m yours._ Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan ide yang sangat relevan untuk alasan cuti,” ujar Sejin yang dibalas dengan sorak-sorai dari seberang layar ponsel sana.

**SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN, 17 SEPTEMBER 2020**

Langkah Sejin akhirnya sampai lagi di _boarding lounge_ Bandara Internasional Bao’an, Shenzen, sore ini. Dia baru saja kembali dari berkeliling di pusat kota untuk menikmati 10 jam transitnya. Itu bukan masalah besar bagi Sejin karena dia sudah pernah tiga kali ke Shenzen, sehingga dia tahu tempat mana yang bisa dikunjungi meski terbatas akses wifi dan kemampuan bahasa Mandarinnya yang cetek. Sejin menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua mangkuk kertas dan berjalan menuju satu deret kursi yang menghadap _apron._ Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sudah menanti dia di sana. Mereka transit dari Seoul lebih singkat daripada Sejin, hanya sekitar 4 jam.

“Ini. Yang mangkuk merah isi tiram, yang kuning isi kerang. Dua-duanya sudah kuminta dikupas. Ada tambahan dua tusuk sate cumi panggang juga,” ucap Sejin saat menyodorkan kantongnya pada pasangan pengantin baru yang kini semakin mirip berkat kacamata bulat mereka.

“Wah! Terima kasih, Sejin. Kau memang paling mengerti kami,” kata Wooseok begitu menerimanya. Tangannya cekatan saat membuka kedua tutup mangkuk dan memisahkan dua pasang sumpit bambu. Yang mangkuk kuning Wooseok berikan pada suaminya.

“Di Lijiang nanti ada yang jemput, ‘kan? Soalnya bahasa Mandarinku terbatas.”

“Ada. Kebetulan pemilik restoran makanan Tiongkok langgananku di Gangnam punya seorang putra yang bekerja sebagai _freelance guide_ di Lijiang untuk orang Korea. Soal hotel sudah kupesan sendiri via daring,” jelas Jinhyuk di sela-sela aktivitas mengunyahnya.

“Berarti objek wisatanya sudah kalian atur sendiri juga mau ke mana?”

“Sudah, Wooseok yang memilih. Aku tinggal ikut saja. Ya, ‘kan, Sayang?” tanya Jinhyuk pada suaminya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan satu suap penuh tiram bumbu bawang putih.

“Aku teringat satu drama Tiongkok yang pernah kutonton dulu tahun 2003, judulnya _‘Yī Mǐ Yángguāng’ (One Meter Sunshine)._ Salah satu lokasi syutingnya adalah Lijiang. Jadi, aku ingin ke sana begitu Jinhyuk menanyakan soal bulan madu. Tapi kalau ternyata pemandunya nanti tahu tempat-tempat lain yang lebih bagus, aku juga tidak masalah,” papar Wooseok panjang-lebar soal alasannya.

“Sepengetahuanku Lijiang memang terkenal dengan wisata alam dan budayanya. Semoga pemandangan yang ditawarkan nanti bisa membuat kita lupa untuk _update_ status di media sosial karena di sini akses internet dibatasi,” balas Sejin sambil senyum setengah meledek Wooseok yang cukup kecanduan soal itu.

“Tidak apa-apa, kami memang berniat untuk menikmati momen tanpa medsos selama di sini,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan yakin. Lalu dia menarik kepala Wooseok dan menciumnya di kening. Wooseok merespon afeksi suaminya dengan senyum malu-malu, sementara Sejin hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sepertinya dia lebih mengkhawatirkan dampak interaksi mesra dua orang ini pada dirinya sendiri daripada tidak ada medsos selama seminggu.

****

Setelah hampir 2 jam 30 menit di udara dan hampir 20 menit sendiri menunggu bagasi datang, akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa keluar dari anjungan kedatangan terminal bandara Lijiang. Mata Jinhyuk langsung menangkap seorang pria yang memegang kertas bertuliskan ‘Tuan Lee Jinhyuk dan keluarga’. Tanpa ragu, Jinhyuk menghampiri pria itu sambil menggeret koper dan menggenggam tangan kiri Wooseok.

“Tuan Lee Jinhyuk? Saya Cho Seungyoun,” ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

“Halo, saya Lee Jinhyuk. Senang bertemu denganmu,” balas Jinhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dia pun turut mengenalkan Wooseok pada Seungyoun.

“Yang ini Lee… Sejin mana, Sayang?” tanya Jinhyuk pada Wooseok karena dia tidak menemukan Sejin ada di dekatnya. Wooseok pun baru sadar akan hal itu karena dari tadi dia hanya mengekor suaminya saja. Saat keduanya menoleh ke pintu keluar terminal, sudah tidak banyak orang yang muncul dari sana.

“Jinhyuk, Wooseok!” suara Sejin terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi bukan dari dalam terminal. Ternyata Sejin malah datang dari arah berlawanan. “Maaf, tadi aku kebablasan. Aku tidak melihat…”

Ucapan dan gerak tubuh Sejin terhenti saat netranya kini bertukar pandang dengan kedua mata Seungyoun yang sipit tapi tajam bagai mata serigala. Sama halnya seperti Sejin, Seungyoun juga terdiam dan ekspresinya malah agak kaget seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Keduanya bahkan cukup lama saling menatap tanpa berkedip seolah lupa di mana posisi mereka, siapa yang sedang melihat mereka, dan mungkin apa tujuan mereka saat ini.

“Kalian saling kenal?” tanya Jinhyuk memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka berempat.

“Tidak,” ucap Sejin dan Seungyoun berbarengan, mengantarkan kesadaran mereka berdua kembali ke situasi nyata lalu menimbulkan kecanggungan.

Daripada berlarut-larut dengan suasana yang tidak mengenakan, Jinhyuk akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengajak makan malam setelah memperkenalkan Sejin pada Seungyoun dengan benar kali ini.

****

“Seungyoun, kau kelahiran tahun '92, ‘kan? Kita tidak perlu bicara terlalu formal (bentuk -ㅂ/습니다), kami bertiga di sini juga seumuran,” ungkap Jinhyuk di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat makan malam.

“Baiklah, Jinhyuk, Wooseok…” balas Seungyoun dengan senyuman dari kaca spion mobilnya. “…dan Sejin,” kali ini Seungyoun menoleh ke arah kanan di mana Sejin duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya sebentar. Pandangannya pun kembali ke jalan begitu Sejin menoleh balik padanya. Sejin sendiri tak bisa lama-lama melihat Seungyoun dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kanan atas, betapa cerahnya langit Lijiang malam ini.

“Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini, Seungyoun? Ayah dan ibumu tinggal di Korsel, ‘kan?” tanya Wooseok.

“Bersama keluarga paman dan nenek dari ayah. Tapi kami tinggal di kota, bukan di kawasan kota tua.”

“Kudengar dari orang tuamu, kau bantu mengurus restoran keluargamu di sini selain menjadi _freelance guide,_ ” kali ini Jinhyuk yang penasaran.

“Benar, aku juga mengurus suplai bahan-bahan makanan yang hanya ada di sini untuk restoran di Gangnam, terutama untuk menu khas Naxi,” ujar Seungyoun bangga.

“Restoran orang tuamu masih belum ada tandingannya. Aku suka sekali dengan _naxi hot pot_ , sedangkan Wooseok langsung kepincut dengan _yan ba jiu_ (semacam ayam yang direbus bersama tahu, daging ham dan daun bawang) padahal dia baru sekali ke sana. Mumpung di sini, kau harus mencobanya, Sejin. Di Jakarta pasti belum ada, ‘kan?”

“Jakarta?” Seungyoun sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Jinhyuk barusan. Sejin agak memanyunkan mulutnya, tahu kalau sepupunya ini sedang berusaha mencari topik agar dia bisa ikut mengobrol bersama.

“Ya, aku tinggal dan kerja di Jakarta. Ibuku orang Indonesia dan ayahku orang Korsel. Pasporku Korsel, tapi aku residen permanen dan punya izin kerja di sana,” ungkap Sejin mau tidak mau setelah mengambil ‘pancingan’ dari Jinhyuk.

“Sama. Aku juga pemegang paspor Korsel dan residen permanen di sini. Tapi ibuku orang Korsel, sedangkan ayahku orang Tiongkok dengan darah suku Han dan Naxi. Kami moderat, tidak terlalu tradisional. Nenekku yang asli orang Naxi tahun ini umurnya 90 tahun.”

Penjelasan Seungyoun yang panjang-lebar itu berbuahkan ekspresi takjub dari mereka bertiga, ditambah tepuk tangan ala singa lautnya Wooseok.

“Kalau begitu, kita ke restoranmu saja.”

“Tidak bisa,” Seungyoun memotong ajakan Jinhyuk. “Kami tutup pukul 17.00. Lain hari aku akan mengajak kalian ke sana. Lagi pula, kalian akan di Lijiang selama seminggu, ‘kan?”

****

Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin larut, sehingga acara makan dan obrolan mereka di salah satu restoran Ribs Hot Pot daerah Nankou Road harus diakhiri. Kini Seungyoun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran terdekat dengan penginapan mereka. Penginapan bernama Xilu Xiaoxie Inn itu lokasinya ada di dalam kawasan Kota Tua Lijiang yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mobil. Maka dari itu, mereka harus berjalan kaki sekitar 500 meter dari parkiran.

Lelah mereka terbayarkan dengan suasana penginapan yang tradisional dan asri serta staf yang ramah dan bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tidak begitu besar, tapi nyaman. Jinhyuk memang tidak salah pilih. Seungyoun lalu mohon pamit begitu mereka berempat sudah mendiskusikan agenda untuk esok hari.

Sejin terkesima saat memasuki kamarnya yang berada persis di bawah kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Desain kamarnya gabungan antara minimalis dan tradisional. Sandaran kasurnya memakai kayu besar dengan ukiran unik. Langit-langit kamarnya berupa batang-batang pohon sedang yang disusun simetris dan ditumpuk dengan papan kayu.

Setelah puas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar, Sejin lantas meletakkan ranselnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tangan kirinya lalu meraih gantungan marimong hitam-putihnya di ransel. Sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, Sejin berkata, “Kokopanda, apa kau tahu? Sepertinya Tuhan sedang bercanda denganku.”

“ _Seojoon-ah,_ apa kau tahu? Sepertinya Tuhan sedang bercanda denganku,” ucap Seungyoun yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya. Tapi dia masih enggan beranjak dari depan sebuah foto yang terpajang di rak lemarinya. Tanpa sadar air mata Seungyoun mengalir dan membasahi pipi kirinya.

“Aku merindukanmu.”

****

Gemericik air kolam ikan yang ada di taman penginapan, menemani Seungyoun yang duduk di ayunan sambil mengisap rokok. Dia sedang menunggu ketiga tamunya yang masih menyelesaikan sarapan.

“Ini,” tiba-tiba Jinhyuk menyodorkan secangkir kopi dan dua biskuit pipih pada Seungyoun.

“Terima kasih,” balas Seungyoun saat menerima pemberian Jinhyuk dan menaruhnya di meja dekat ayunan. “Mau?” sekarang giliran Seungyoun yang menawarkan sebatang rokok pada Jinhyuk.

“Terima kasih,” Jinhyuk menolak.

“Kau tidak merokok?”

“Dulu aku pernah coba merokok. Tapi aku salah pilih merek, jadinya malah kapok,” Jinhyuk tertawa malu mengingat tingkah remajanya yang cukup konyol.

“Lagi pula, sekarang ada Wooseok di sampingku. Dia kurang suka bau asap rokok. Aku jadi tak punya alasan lagi untuk merokok. _Things you do for love, sometimes simple. But the impact… It’s last longer than anything before you know it.”_

_("Seungyoun-ah, berhentilah merokok. Setidaknya lakukan untukku, ya?")_

Seungyoun tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar ucapan Jinhyuk. Dia mematikan api rokoknya di asbak, lalu mengambil kopi serta biskuit pemberian Jinhyuk dan menghabiskannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sejin dan Wooseok keluar dari ruang makan. Mereka sudah siap untuk kunjungan wisata hari ini. Seungyoun menyempatkan diri untuk mengembalikan asbak dan cangkir tadi ke dapur. Namun saat dia kembali ke arah taman, Sejin sudah menunggunya di luar dapur sambil menyodorkan permen mint.

“Ambillah, supaya napasmu lebih segar.”

****

Pagi ini, mereka berempat mengunjungi Dayan Ancient City, salah satu dari tiga kawasan kota tua yang ada di Lijiang selain Shuhe dan Baisha Ancient City. Dayan-lah yang paling ramai dan dikenal oleh banyak orang awam. Ada tiga sungai kecil dengan airnya yang bening mengalir di kawasan ini. Dua buah kincir air besar bahkan masih beroperasi di Yuhe Square. Semua ruas jalannya berupa bebatuan yang disusun sedemikian rupa agar para turis nyaman dan aman berjalan kaki di sini. Keindahan kawasan Dayan juga semakin memukau dengan deretan rumah dan bangunan kuno yang sengaja dijaga keasliannya serta keasrian pepohonan juga bunga-bunga di setiap sudut jalan. Namun di musim panas seperti ini, sinar matahari di Lijiang tetap bersinar terik sehingga topi, kacamata hitam, dan payung tetap dibutuhkan oleh para pengunjung.

Seungyoun berjalan di depan sambil menjelaskan sejarah kawasan ini dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Sejin mendengarkan Seungyoun sambil mengikuti di sampingnya, sedangkan pasangan pengantin baru kita mengekori paling belakang dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak untuk mengabadikan momen langka yang tidak bisa didapat setiap hari.

Siang harinya mereka beralih ke Lion Rock, sebuah bukit yang merupakan titik tertinggi di kawasan Dayan Ancient City. Di sana ada Mufu Palace yang suasana dan bentuk bangunannya seperti Forbidden City di Beijing dalam bentuk mini. Selain itu, ada Wan Gu Pavillion yang setinggi lima lantai. Dari bangunan semacam pagoda itulah, Seungyoun, Sejin, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kawasan Dayan Ancient City dari atas. Langit biru dan beberapa awan putih yang menggantung terlihat sangat kontras dengan atap-atap bangunan kuno di bawahnya yang dibatasi dengan pegunungan hijau nun jauh di sana.

Karena Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bilang masih ingin lama-lama di atas sana, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu dan menunggu mereka di bawah saja. Namun tanpa dia sadari, Sejin ternyata membututinya pelan-pelan.

“Tadi aku lihat ada semacam pelataran di balik hutan belakang paviliun ini. Aku sudah bilang ke Jinhyuk dan Wooseok kalau ingin ke sana. Kau bisa antarkan aku?” pinta Sejin begitu Seungyoun mengetahui dia mengekorinya dari lantai atas.

****

_Still Thinking Of You - Painter Of The Wind OST_   


Setelah menaiki dan menuruni puluhan anak tangga dengan dua patung batu berbentuk singa di ujung-ujungnya, Sejin dan Seungyoun akhirnya sampai di pelataran yang dimaksud. Tempat itu sepi, padahal pemandangan yang ditawarkan tidak kalah bagus dengan di atas paviliun tadi. Pinggiran pelatarannya dibatasi oleh tembok yang lebih mirip seperti bangku panjang jika dilihat dari tingginya yang tidak seberapa.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya, Sejin pun berlari ke arah tembok tadi meninggalkan Seungyoun yang masih berdiri di ujung anak tangga. Dia langsung duduk di atas tembok itu dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

_("Seungyoun-ah, sedang apa kau di sana? Ayo kemari!")_

Seungyoun perlahan mendekati Sejin yang perhatiannya sudah terfokus dengan keindahan pemandangan yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sejin, tangan kanan Seungyoun refleks mengelus pelan rambut belakang kepala Sejin. Begitu merasakan ada sentuhan aneh di kepalanya, Sejin menolehkan pandangannya pada Seungyoun yang sudah berdiri di sana.

“Ada dedaunan di rambutmu.”

Sejin tidak curiga sedikit pun pada tindakan Seungyoun barusan dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Sejin pun tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Seungyoun sedang menangis senyap. Tangan kanannya juga mengepal kuat-kuat. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan raut wajah Sejin yang kini dihiasi oleh senyuman penuh rasa syukur.

****

Saat hari mulai menjelang malam, mereka melanjutkan kunjungan ke Sifang Square untuk melihat pernak-pernik sekaligus makan malam di sana. Berbagai kios makanan yang menawarkan camilan hingga makanan berat berjejer di sana.

Semakin malam, Sifang Square semakin ramai. Alunan musik tradisional pun mulai terdengar di tengah alun-alun. Rupaya ada sekelompok orang Naxi dengan pakaian tradisional yang bernyanyi dan mulai mengajak wisatawan di sekitar mereka untuk menari bersama. Mereka membuat lingkaran besar dan berjalan berkeliling sambil bernyanyi dan menari. Seungyoun, Sejin, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pun tak mau ketinggalan mengikuti aktivitas menggembirakan itu.

****

Seungyoun segera mengunci pintu pagar begitu sampai di kediaman keluarganya. Jam tangannya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

“Cáo chéng yǎn…” (Nama Tiongkok Seungyoun)

“Nenek?” Seungyoun sempat tersentak begitu mendapati neneknya masih duduk di ruang tamu.

“Dia sudah datang. Ini saatnya bagimu untuk benar-benar merelakan Xùjùn (nama Seojoon dalam bahasa Tiongkok). Buka hatimu, Cucuku.”

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Seungyoun berjalan menuju Neneknya dan memberinya pelukan yang erat.

“Mari kita tidur, Nek. Aku sudah lelah.”

****

Perjalanan hari ini dimulai sedikit lebih siang karena kemarin mereka baru balik ke hotel agak larut. Destinasi mereka pun, Yuquan Park, hanya sekitar 15 menit berkendara dengan mobil. Mumpung belum terlalu terik, mereka berempat mengawalinya dengan Black Dragon Pool yang biasanya muncul di kartu pos edisi Kota Lijiang. Jernihnya air kolam yang berasal dari gletser gunung lalu mengalir lewat sungai bawah tanah dan mata air, memantulkan keindahan Jade Dragon Snow Mountain nun jauh di sana disertai latar belakang langit yang biru.

Agar lebih meninggalkan kesan, Seungyoun menawarkan Sejin, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok untuk mencoba kostum tradisional suku Naxi lalu kembali berfoto dan berkeliling di sekitar kolam. Namun saat mereka ingin menyewa, ternyata si petugas berkata bahwa busana laki-lakinya tinggal tiga karena masih dipinjam wisatawan lain. Sisanya busana wanita. Seungyoun sempat mengalah, tapi Wooseok malah memberanikan diri untuk mencoba busana wanitanya. Jinhyuk sempat meragukannya di awal. Akan tetapi begitu Wooseok keluar dari ruang ganti, pandangan sang suami tak bisa berpaling sedikit pun darinya. Kekaguman tampak jelas di kedua mata Jinhyuk saat mendapati suaminya yang tampak cantik dalam busana warna-warni beserta ikat kepala khasnya. Dia pun menghujani Wooseok dengan pelukan dan ciuman seakan dunia milik mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Sejin mengancam tidak akan mau memotret jika mereka tidak menghentikan aktivitas itu.

Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga tamunya. Dalam hati dia bergumam betapa sempurnanya romansa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Dan tanpa Sejin sadari, saat itu Seungyoun juga tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Bagi Seungyoun, Sejin tak kalah menarik meski dalam busana laki-laki. Senyuman yang tergurat di wajah Sejin pun menambah manis penampilannya di kedua netra Seungyoun.

Setelah puas ‘bermain kostum’, mereka melanjutkan kunjungan ke Lijiang Museum yang masih ada di dalam komplek Yuquan Park. Di sana mereka disuguhi oleh deretan benda-benda peninggalan suku Naxi yang menganut kepercayaan Dongba sebagai patokan spiritual, moralitas, dan etika mereka. Orang-orang Naxi percaya bahwa semua makhluk di muka bumi memiliki roh, sehingga dibutuhkan harmonisasi serta keseimbangan antara alam dan manusia, agar terhindar dari malapetaka kehancuran alam. Suku Naxi bahkan memiliki aksara sendiri berupa gambar-gambar yang sekilas mirip Hieroglif versi sederhana. Profesi dukun kepercayaan Dongba diperuntukan khusus hanya untuk kaum lelaki, sementara kaum wanita biasanya menjadi media spiritual.

Tak terasa waktu mulai semakin sore begitu Seungyoun, Sejin, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok selesai mengikuti olahraga taichi yang digelar oleh penduduk lokal di Yuquan Park setelah dari museum tadi. Tanpa ragu, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dan seperti biasa harus berjalan kaki lagi dari parkiran mobil terdekat. Sejenak sebelum melewati sebuah jembatan, mereka berempat melihat beberapa penduduk sekitar saling melemparkan air dari anak sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan itu. Seungyoun menjelaskan pada mereka bertiga bahwa orang-orang di sini saat musim panas terkadang melakukan ritual _water splashing_ sebagai simbolis keberuntungan sekaligus untuk mengusir panas yang berlebihan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Seungyoun, mereka berempat malah memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam ‘perang air’ itu. Kapan lagi bisa main basah-basahan sore hari di Kota Tua Lijiang?

****

Sesampainya di penginapan, Sejin yang tak tega melihat Seungyoun pulang dalam kondisi basah kuyup menyarankan Seungyoun untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Jinhyuk pun bersedia meminjamkan bajunya untuk Seungyoun karena ukuran tubuh mereka sama. Namun karena tidak memungkinkan di kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menumpang mandi dan berganti baju di kamar Sejin.

“Sayang, apa kau memperhatikan interaksi antara Sejin dan Seungyoun,” tanya Jinhyuk pada suaminya yang baru keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk kimono.

“Sejak dari awal perkenalan itu aku sudah menyadarinya, Sayang. Kamu telat,” balas Wooseok sambil mencubit gemas hidung suaminya. Mereka kini duduk di bangku berwarna merah dengan corak khas Tiongkok yang sandarannya setinggi kusen jendela kamar, sehingga halaman tengah penginapan bisa terlihat jelas.

“Aku merasa ada yang aneh saat itu di bandara. Sejin melihat Seungyoun seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, sementara Seungyoun…”

“Tatapannya sendu seperti sedang merindukan seseorang,” timpal Jinhyuk.

“Benar. Sangat bertolak belakang, tapi terasa sekali koneksinya,” tambah Wooseok. Sekarang pasangan itu saling memandang dengan penuh teka-teki di kepala mereka.

Sementara itu, orang yang mereka berdua obrolkan kini berjongkok di pojok taman, di depan seekor anjing Alaskan Malamute punya pemilik penginapan. Anjing itu tampak menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya karena senang dielus-elus oleh Sejin. Sejin sudah selesai mandi lebih dulu dan sedang menunggu Seungyoun.

“Sudah selesai. Aku pulang, ya? Terima kasih,” ujar Seungyoun begitu keluar kamar tak lama kemudian.

“Tunggu!” seru Sejin menghentikan gerak Seungyoun. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Seungyoun.

“Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah kita menari di Sifang Square kemarin, aku sempat melihat ada lampion bentuk bunga yang hanyut di anak sungai. Apa sedang ada ritual?”

“Ah, itu…”

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Seungyoun melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 19.00.

“Kau belum makan, ‘kan? Ayo kita cari makan sekalian bahan-bahan untuk membuat lampionnya. Kurasa tokonya masih buka.”

Sejin menatap Seungyoun dengan bingung, tapi tentu ajakan itu tidak mungkin dia tolak karena perutnya memang sudah keroncongan.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar penginapan, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Jinhyuk hampir saja berteriak memanggil Sejin. Untungnya Wooseok dengan sigap membekap mulut suaminya itu agar tidak merusak momen sepupu sendiri.

****

_Wind Flower by IU_

____

Sambil memakan _baba_ (roti pipih isi kacang tanah atau kenari. Ada dua rasa; manis dan asin), Seungyoun dan Sejin berjalan menuju salah satu spot di tepi anak sungai dekat Sifang Street. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung menyisihkan _baba_ mereka di tempat duduk yang terbuat dari batu dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan lampion dari tas kresek yang Sejin tenteng.

Seungyoun mengajari Sejin membuat lampion dari kertas warna-warni nuansa pastel itu setahap demi setahap. Seusai melipat dan menumpuk kertas-kertas itu menjadi bentuk bunga teratai, Seungyoun melekatkan dua buah lilin yang sudah dinyalakan di tengah-tengah bunga teratai milik mereka masing-masing.

“Lampion ini biasa orang-orang Tiongkok hanyutkan di sungai pada bulan ketujuh Kalender Tiongkok. Bulan itu disebut _Ghost Month_. Mereka percaya bahwa selama satu bulan penuh itu, arwah-arwah kerabat dan orang yang mereka sayangi turun ke bumi untuk mengunjungi mereka. Agar arwah-arwah itu tidak tersesat, mereka membuatkan lampion ini dan menghanyutkannya sebagai penanda jalan pulang. Puncaknya adalah pada tanggal 15 bulan ke-7. Kalau dikonversi ke Kalender Masehi, tahun ini puncaknya jatuh pada tanggal 2 September kemarin. Andai datang lebih awal, kalian bisa melihat _Ghost Festival_ di sini dan ikut menghanyutkan ratusan lampion bersama penduduk lokal,” jelas Seungyoun panjang-lebar.

“Berarti orang yang menghanyutkan lampion kemarin belum didatangi arwah kerabatnya, ya?”

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Sejin, Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

“Mungkin. Atau bisa juga dia belum menghanyutkan lampion saat _Ghost Festival_ kemarin. Seperti aku misalnya."

“Memang kau mau menghanyutkan lampion untuk siapa?”

Seungyoun terdiam sejenak sebelum lanjut menjawab pertanyaan Sejin.

“Ada seseorang yang sudah lama tidak hadir dalam mimpiku. Dia orang yang istimewa bagiku,” balas Seungyoun sambil menatap Sejin saat mengucapkan kata ‘istimewa’. Lalu dia pun menghanyutkan lampion teratai miliknya, membiarkannya pergi perlahan-lahan terbawa arus anak sungai.

Sejin sempat bergeming dalam kebingungan saat Seungyoun menatapnya barusan, sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul Seungyoun menghanyutkan lampionnya.

“Kalau untuk hewan peliharaan juga boleh, ‘kan?” tanya Sejin coba menghalau suasana sedih yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka berdua.

“Tentu saja boleh,” jawab Seungyoun dengan senyuman tipis dan gerakan refleks tangannya yang mengelus-elus kepala Sejin. Andai Seungyoun tahu sentuhan afeksinya itu tanpa izin membuat jantung Sejin bekerja keras memompa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kedua pipinya yang kini mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

****

Ada yang berbeda dengan pagi hari ini. Sejin, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok masing-masing membawa satu ransel yang cukup besar karena mereka akan pindah hotel untuk dua malam kedepan. Setelah itu, mereka akan kembali lagi ke penginapan ini pada dua malam terakhir. Beberapa barang yang tidak diperlukan masih terkemas baik di dalam koper besar dan mereka titipkan pada resepsionis.

Pakaian mereka juga sedikit lebih tebal daripada hari-hari sebelumnya karena nanti mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat di lereng Jade Dragon Snow Mountain, yang pasti akan lebih dingin suhunya daripada di kawasan kota tua. Sepatu kets pun tak luput dari perhatian mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seungyoun sengaja tidak menyalakan AC mobil agar ketiga tamunya bisa menghirup udara bersih khas pegunungan. Matahari boleh terik, tapi sinarnya itu justru semakin memantulkan hijaunya pepohonan dan coklatnya tanah gembur yang mereka lewati. Sang primadona yang berdiri tegak di kejauhan dengan tumpukan salju abadinya di atas sana, juga seolah tak mau ketinggalan untuk menyambut mereka.

Setelah sekitar 40 menit berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai di Dongba Wanshenyuan, desa wisata yang kental akan budaya dan seni kepercayaan Dongba. Dengan didampingi seorang pemandu asli suku Naxi, mereka memulai tur dengan melewati _shén lù_ atau _god road_ sepanjang 240 meter dan lebar 6 meter. Di atasnya terbentang lukisan yang menggambarkan kehidupan setelah mati dan reinkarnasi. Jalan ini biasa dilalui saat seseorang dari suku Naxi meninggal. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang di luar suku Naxi tidak boleh menginjaknya langsung. Para pengunjung selain pemandu asli Naxi bisa melalui jalan kayu yang terletak di sisi kiri-kanan lukisan itu. Di sebelah kiri _shén lù_ , terdapat area alam arwah yang disimboliskan dengan patung telur hitam di antara tiang-tiang totem dan pahatan kayu. Sementara di sisi kanan _shén lù_ , ada area alam manusia yang dilambangkan dengan patung telur putih. Di penghujung _shén lù_ , mereka berempat disambut oleh pelataran yang dipakai untuk ritual keagamaan dan sebuah dinding besar yang memperlihatkan aksara Naxi. Keheningan yang tercipta sungguh menguarkan suasana sakral desa wisata itu.

Perjalanan mereka kemudian berlanjut ke Wenhai. Jalan yang harus mereka lalui sangat berkelok-kelok dan menembus hutan. Namun, semua itu terbayarkan dengan pemandangan indah di baliknya. Sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu dalam serta dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau dan lahan gambut. Beberapa penduduk lokal tertangkap mata masih menjalani aktivitas harian mereka seperti bercocok tanam dan menggembala domba, kuda, sapi, sampai yak.

Sesampainya di sana, Seungyoun merekomendasikan mereka untuk berkeliling danau sambil menaiki kuda. Bagi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang memang tahu cara dasar berkuda, tentu saja itu mengasyikkan. Namun alih-alih menyewa dua kuda, mereka malah menyewa satu kuda saja untuk dinaiki berdua. Biar romantis katanya.

("Seungyoun-ah, ayo berkuda. Kita naik satu kuda bersama saja, biar romantis")

Seungyoun terdiam sejenak begitu suara itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi di kepalanya. Namun tak lama, dia tersadar kalau Sejin juga hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ada keraguan yang tergambar di wajah Sejin. Seungyoun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Sejin sambil membawa satu kuda yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada yang dinaiki oleh Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Seungyoun mempersilakan Sejin untuk menaiki kuda itu, tapi reaksi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan kepala Sejin.

“Aku tak tahu cara berkuda.”

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sejin, Seungyoun malah menaiki kuda itu sendiri. Tapi tindakan Seungyoun yang selanjutnya, jujur tak pernah terbesit sekali pun di benak Sejin. Seungyoun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sejin dari atas kuda.

“Ayo naik, aku akan mendampingimu.”

Lagi-lagi perkataan Seungyoun mendobrak pintu hati Sejin tanpa permisi. Sebelum wajahnya semakin memerah seperti udang rebus, akhirnya Sejin mengamit uluran tangan Seungyoun dan menaiki kuda itu. Sejin hanya berharap dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusul pasangan dimabuk cinta yang sudah jauh di depan mereka.

****

Hari sudah mulai gelap begitu mereka sampai di Jinmao Purelax Mountain Hotel. Mengingat jauhnya jarak yang harus ditempuh Seungyoun jika dia harus pulang-pergi menjemput mereka, Jinhyuk mengajak Seungyoun untuk menginap di hotel juga. Namun karena semua kamar sudah penuh, Sejin akhirnya menawarkan Seungyoun untuk tidur satu kamar dengannya. ‘Kau sudah gila, Lee Sejin!’ teriaknya dalam batin.

Kewarasannya seakan makin hilang begitu Sejin mendapati hanya ada satu ranjang _king size_ di kamar mereka. Merasa tidak enak dengan Sejin, Seungyoun memilih untuk tidur di sofa yang ada di sebelah ranjang itu.

Tapi Sejin menolak keras pilihan Seungyoun. Bagaimana pun menurutnya, Seungyoun berhak untuk tidur nyaman karena tubuhnya juga pasti lelah karena sudah seharian menyetir. Ya, kali ini Sejin sudah benar-benar gila. Namun, dia masih membatasi sisi ranjangnya dan sisi ranjang untuk Seungyoun dengan guling. Sejin beralasan bahwa dia sering bergerak-gerak saat tidur dan tidak ingin membangunkan Seungyoun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Padahal dalam hati, Sejin takut besok pagi dia akan terbangun dalam keadaan memeluk Seungyoun.

****

_To Heaven by Jo Sung Mo_

_____ _ _ _

Kedua jarum jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00. Sejin dan Seungyoun sama-sama sudah tertidur pulas. Seungyoun tidur berbaring di sisi kiri ranjang, sementara Sejin tidur miring di sisi kanan ranjang, membelakangi Seungyoun. Posisi guling juga masih bertahan di tengah-tengah seperti semula.

Namun, udara yang sejuk tampaknya tidak menguapkan peluh-peluh di kening Seungyoun. Area di antara kedua alisnya mulai mengerut, lalu Seungyoun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah punggung Sejin. Baru sekitar satu menit kemudian, kepala Seungyoun kini berganti menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Seungyoun. Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk.

_“Seojoon-ah… Seojoon-ah…”_

_Seungyoun berlari-lari di tengah padang rumput kering kekuningan yang luas dengan pakaian putih. Memanggil-manggil sebuah nama, mencari-cari sesosok manusia._

_”Seungyoun-ah!”_

_Terdengar suara merdu yang sudah lama dia nantikan. Suara itu memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Seungyoun pun tanpa ragu memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara itu._

_”Seungyoun-ah…”_

_Wajah seorang lelaki yang bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Sejin itu kini sedang tersenyum melihat Seungyoun. Hanya tahi lalat kecil di bibir atas sebelah kanan philtrum saja yang membedakannya dengan Sejin. Air mata kerinduan sudah tak kuasa dibendung oleh Seungyoun begitu bisa melihat sosok yang dia rindukan sekian lama._

_”Seojoon-ah…” ucap Seungyoun sambil berjalan satu langkah ke depan, yang dibalas oleh lelaki bernama Seo-joon itu dengan berjalan satu langkah ke belakang. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya pada Seungyoun._

_”Relakan aku pergi, Seungyoun-ah. Kumohon.”_

_Air mata Seungyoun mengalir semakin deras setelah mendengar permintaan yang menyakitkan dari sang kekasih hati._

_”Aku tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa.”_

_”Bisa. Kau hanya belum mencoba,” ujar Seojoon berusaha meyakinkan Seungyoun. ”Dia sudah datang, ‘kan? Aku mungkin kekasih hatimu, tapi dia…”_

_”Berhenti,” Seungyoun memotong ucapan Seojoon._

_”Dia belahan jiwamu.”_

_”Berhenti!” Kali ini Seungyoun berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya._

_Seketika Seungyoun kembali membuka kedua matanya begitu kedua tangan Seojoon menyentuh punggung tangannya, coba menurunkan keduanya agar Seungyoun mendengar ucapannya. Kini Seojoon sudah berada tepat di depannya. Seungyoun bisa melihat setiap lekuk dan garis wajahnya dengan jelas._

_”Kau berhak bahagia, aku juga sama. Tapi kita sudah beda dunia.”_

_Seungyoun hanya bisa menunduk menerima kenyataan yang Seojoon sampaikan. Namun, jemari tangan Seojoon kini menangkup rahang kiri Seungyoun dan mengangkatnya agar pandangan mereka kembali sejajar._

_“Ajak dia melihat yī mǐ yángguāng, agar perjalanan cinta kalian indah sampai maut memisahkan.”_

_Ibu jari Seojoon perlahan menghapus air yang keluar dari mata kiri Seungyoun._

_“Sampaikan salam dan maafku karena tidak sempat berpamitan pada nenekmu,” pinta Seojoon sebelum Seungyoun merengkuhnya erat-erat dalam dekapan._

_”Jangan pergi, Seojoon-ah.”_

“Seungyoun?” [Catatan: meski mereka berempat seumuran dan Jinhyuk meminta Seungyoun untuk berbicara tidak terlalu formal (memakai 아/어요), selama ini Seungyoun tetap memanggil Jinhyuk, Wooseok, dan Sejin dengan nama + _ssi_ (tidak author tulis) untuk menghormati sebagai tamunya. Mereka bertiga pun memanggil Seungyoun dengan pola yang sama. Hanya Seungyoun dan Seojoon yang saling memanggil dengan pola nama + _ah_ ]

“Seungyoun?”

Sekali lagi Sejin berusaha menyadarkan Seungyoun yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur dan langsung memeluknya erat serta memanggilnya dengan nama ‘Seojoon’.

Setelah sadar ada yang ganjil dengan cara seseorang memanggil namanya, Seungyoun langsung membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk Sejin, di atas kasur mereka, di kamar hotel. Seungyoun pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungyoun untuk segera turun dari ranjang, memakai jaket dan sandal, lalu keluar dari kamar. Seungyoun meninggalkan Sejin di kamar dengan penuh tanda tanya.

****

Gara-gara kejadian semalam, interaksi Sejin dan Seungyoun kini kembali canggung seperti hari pertama. Saat menonton sandiwara kolosal suku Naxi di amfiteater Impression Lijiang misalnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk agak berjauhan, dibatasi oleh Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang duduk menempel sambil berpegangan tangan di antara mereka.

Keindahan pemandangan dan birunya air Danau Yuye yang berada di area Blue Moon Valley pun tak mampu mencairkan kekakuan mereka. Sejin dan Seungyoun bahkan sempat bertengkar karena memperebutkan siapa yang akan mengambil foto Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Seungyoun akhirnya mengalah agar kamera _mirrorless_ Jinhyuk tidak menjadi korban ‘tewas’. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok hanya bisa saling melempar pandang penuh heran melihat tingkah Sejin dan Seungyoun.

****

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berada di dalam kereta gantung menuju Yunshanping. Banyak sekali hal-hal indah yang ditawarkan sejauh mata memandang. Mulai dari hutan pinus, padang rumput yang luas sampai deretan Jade Dragon Snow Mountain yang puncaknya tertutup salju. Senyuman dan tawa penuh kekaguman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Namun di sebelah mereka, ada Sejin dan Seungyoun yang terdiam dan masing-masing melihat ke sisi yang berbeda. Sesekali Seungyoun ikut bercengkerama dengan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Hanya Sejin yang terhanyut dalam keheningannya sendiri di tengah suhu yang semakin dingin dan angin yang kering.

****

“Aku melihat ini di drama,” ujar Wooseok pada Seungyoun saat memegang satu buah gantungan yang terdiri dari anyaman rotan berbentuk caping kecil, kayu pipih dan dua buah lonceng kecil di akhir rangkaiannya. Gantungan itu terikat pada salah satu dari ketiga tiang totem yang ada di sudut kawasan Yunshanping.

“Mungkin maksudmu _camel bell_ atau _tuólíng_. Itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang ini. _Camel bell_ adalah jenis lonceng yang paling dikenal wisatawan di sini berkat drama yang kau tonton itu dan sering dijadikan suvenir. Rangkaiannya mirip seperti ini, tapi lonceng tembaganya hanya ada satu dan posisinya ada di antara caping dan kayu pipih ini. Kayu pipihnya juga berwarna-warni dan bertuliskan kalimat sederhana atau aksara Naxi sebagai lambang keberuntungan. Awalnya lonceng itu digunakan oleh orang-orang suku Naxi untuk menandai kawanan unta mereka. Lonceng itu ditaruh di punggung unta yang paling akhir untuk menghalau kawanan itu dari serigala dan sebagai penanda kalau unta-unta mereka tidak ada yang tertinggal. Sementara yang ini, digunakan untuk media para wisatawan menuliskan harapan mereka pada bagian kayu pipihnya dan diikatkan pada tiang totem. Mirip gembok cinta di 63 building, Seoul.”

Mulut Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Sejin bersamaan membentuk huruf O saat mendengarkan untaian kalimat Seungyoun yang merambati telinga mereka.

“Tapi kalau kalian menanyakan pendapatku, aku pribadi akan menyarankan kalian untuk membeli _bunun bell_ atau _bùnónglíng_ sebagai suvenir. Harganya memang lebih mahal daripada _camel bell_ , tapi lebih istimewa karena hanya ada empat toko yang menjualnya di seluruh dunia. Di Lijiang Tiongkok, Katmandhu Nepal, Kolkata India, dan Athena Yunani. Loncengnya juga lebih besar dan terbuat dari perunggu atau kuningan. Di kedua sisi kayu pipihnya, ada lukisan pemandangan khas Lijiang dan puisi Tiongkok yang berbeda-beda setiap loncengnya. Sangat cocok jika ingin diberikan pada orang terkasih.”

Jinhyuk langsung menoleh pada Wooseok yang masih terkesima dengan penjelasan Seungyoun begitu menangkap frasa ‘orang terkasih’.

“Aku akan mengajak kalian ke tokonya sebelum kalian kembali ke Korea. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari penginapan kalian di kota tua.”

****

Kereta gantung yang mereka naiki dari Yunshanping akhirnya sampai kembali di stasiunnya. Seungyoun keluar lebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Sejin, Jinhyuk, dan Wooseok berturut-turut. Namun saat mereka berempat baru sampai di pintu keluar stasiun kereta gantung, Wooseok kaget dan panik begitu mendapati suaminya tiba-tiba mimisan dan sedikit lunglai. Sejin segera memutuskan pergi ke kios terdekat untuk mencari kapas, obat merah atau es batu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan mimisan Jinhyuk. Sementara itu, Seungyoun dan Wooseok menuntun Jinhyuk kembali ke parkiran mobil.

Setelah mendudukkan Jinhyuk di kursi penumpang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepala Jinhyuk menempel di punggung kursi depannya, beberapa tetes air hujan menjatuhi kepala Seungyoun yang masih berdiri di luar mobil. Dia teringat Sejin belum kembali dan mungkin akan tersesat. Seungyoun akhirnya pergi menjemput Sejin setelah memberi tahu Wooseok dan mengambil sebuah payung dari bagasi mobil.

Tak lama setelah Seungyoun sampai di kios yang dimaksud, hujan turun cukup deras dan Sejin masih di depan meja kasir.

“Yang dicari ada?” tanya Seungyoun begitu Sejin keluar dari balik pintu kios.

“Tidak ada es batu, tapi aku membeli sebotol air mineral yang sudah membeku,” balas Sejin sambil menunjukkan belanjaannya pada Seungyoun.

Merasa tidak ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, dengan sigap Seungyoun membuka payungnya. Namun sial, tombol pembuka payungnya macet. Itu memang bukan payung yang biasa Seungyoun pakai dan dia baru ingat kalau payung itu sebenarnya hendak dia buang tapi belum sempat. Sejin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kecerobohan Seungyoun. Seungyoun pun ikut menertawai dirinya sendiri dan senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman Sejin yang tidak tampak sejak pagi tadi.

Sejin sempat menawarkan diri untuk meminjam payung dari pemilik kios, tapi Seungyoun malah memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sejin dan segera membuka jaket kulit hitam yang dia kenakan. Jaket itu lalu dia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya dan kepala Sejin.

“Begini saja tidak apa-apa. Kita lari pelan-pelan.”

Tangan kanannya refleks memeluk pinggang ramping Sejin dari samping begitu Sejin berinisiatif ikut memegangi jaket Seungyoun dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah Seungyoun memberi aba-aba, mereka berdua mulai berlari di tengah hujan sore hari itu.

Selama berlari, Sejin hanya bisa mendengar deru napas Seungyoun yang berlomba-lomba dengan suara rintik hujan. Bau khas yang menguar dari tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tanah menjadikan momen berlari mereka berdua semakin romantis. Sungguh Seungyoun harus bertanggungjawab jika jantung Sejin sampai copot kali ini saking denyutnya bergerak cepat.

****

Seungyoun sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya seusai makan malam dan menghabiskan secangkir coklat panas yang Sejin buatkan. Namun, Sejin masih terjaga dan kini berdiri di depan jendela kamar, menatap siluet Jade Dragon Snow Mountain di bawah sinar rembulan. Sepertinya kejadian sore tadi masih menyibukkan pikirannya sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur. Setelah menoleh ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.30, Sejin memutuskan untuk keluar dan memastikan keadaan Jinhyuk di kamar seberang.

“Bagaimana keadaannya?” tanya Sejin begitu Wooseok membuka pintu kamarnya. Jinhyuk tampak berbaring dengan tenang di kasurnya.

“Mimisan dan keringat dinginnya sudah berhenti, tapi tubuhnya masih agak panas. Tenang saja, sudah kuminumkan obat,” ujar Wooseok yang dibalas oleh senyum penuh syukur Sejin. Tak lama kemudian, Sejin memegang tangan kanan Wooseok yang masih menempel pada gagang pintu.

“Wooseok, bisa kita bicara sebentar?”

****

“Mirip, ‘kan? Begitu melihat mereka, aku langsung percaya kalau di dunia ini kita punya tujuh kembaran. Karena yang tiga ini sudah ada di Korea, kuharap sisanya ada di benua Eropa atau Amerika.”

Sejin tertawa tidak percaya saat Wooseok memperlihatkan tiga foto idola Korea yang ‘berbagi wajah’ dengannya, yaitu Win MCND, Irene Red Velvet dan Wooshin Up10tion. Maklum karena lama tinggal di Indonesia, Sejin tidak banyak tahu perkembangan dunia KPop.

“Dulu aku sangat bingung dan stres karena ada tiga pria lain yang mendekatiku bersamaan dengan Jinhyuk. Namun pada akhirnya, aku yakin untuk memilih sepupumu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika wajah mereka sama semua.”

Senyum Sejin semakin melebar begitu mendengar pengakuan Wooseok.

“Soal jodoh, menurutku tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya ketika Yang Maha Kuasa memberikan petunjuk dalam berbagai wujud. Akan ada semacam koneksi kuat antara kita dan jodoh kita saat bertemu nanti. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya.”

Sejenak Wooseok mengambil jeda dengan menyeruput teh salju khas Lijiang di ruang baca hotel.

“Dan mengenai Seungyoun, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat. Jika dia memiliki perasaan yang sama, dia pasti akan membalasmu. Kalau sebaliknya… Ya setidaknya kau sudah tidak ada beban di hati. Kalian juga belum tentu berjumpa lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu sahabatku, Byungchan? Aku pernah menyarankan dia seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan Seungwoo, pria yang juga sempat membuatnya galau.”

****

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Seungyoun dari sofa begitu Sejin meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. “Sudah kubuatkan teh kamomil. Minumlah selagi masih hangat.”

“Terima kasih, Seung… Kau sedang apa?” tanya Sejin tiba-tiba saat melihat Seungyoun memainkan marimong hitam-putih miliknya di tangan.

“Oh, ini… gantunganmu lucu sekali. Aku juga mencium wangi bambu,” ucap Seungyoun sambil membaui marimong itu.

“Itu gantungan yang aku buat sendiri sesuai pesanan. Nama produknya marimong, tapi yang kau pegang itu kunamai Kokopanda. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan yang khusus untukmu.”

****

Setelah memastikan kondisi Jinhyuk sudah pulih, mereka berempat _check out_ dan melanjutkan kunjungan hari ini ke Tiger Leaping Gorge di sisi lain Jade Dragon Snow Mountain. Jarak yang ditempuh sekitar 2 jam dari hotel mereka semalam dan secara administratif sudah masuk ke wilayah Kota Shangri-la. Meski pagi itu cuacanya cukup mendung, bentang alam berupa ngarai sempit dan Sungai Jinsha yang mengalir deras di dasarnya, tetap tak bisa dipungkiri keindahannya.

“Kalau di dalam drama, tokoh utama prianya terkena silauan _yī mǐ yángguāng_ di sana saat tokoh utama wanitanya terjun dari batu yang kami duduki ini,” ujar Wooseok pada Seungyoun penuh semangat sambil menunjuk sebuah batu besar di bawahnya. Kini dia dan Jinhyuk sedang duduk di atas batu besar lain yang merupakan spot terbaik untuk foto di area itu. Sementara itu, Seungyoun dan Sejin berdiri berdampingan, tidak jauh di belakang Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.

“Katanya kalau ada yang bisa melihat sinar itu, kisah cinta yang dijalani orang tersebut akan indah, ya?” kali ini Jinhyuk yang bertanya pada Seungyoun.

“Katanya begitu. Tidak banyak orang yang beruntung bisa melihatnya. Tapi hari ini dan besok adalah _Autumn Equinox_ tahun ini. Matahari tepat berada di khatulistiwa setelah bergulir dari belahan bumi utara ke belahan bumi selatan, sehingga kedua sisi bumi itu mendapatkan sinar matahari yang seimbang waktunya. Biasanya _yī mǐ yángguāng_ muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.”

“Sayang sekali sekarang mendung. Kau sendiri sudah pernah melihatnya, Seungyoun?” kini giliran Sejin yang bertanya padanya. ‘Tapi kenapa harus pertanyaan yang itu?’ gumam Seungyoun dalam hati.

Sebelum Seungyoun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sejin, sinar legendaris yang mereka nantikan itu akhirnya muncul menembus kumpulan awan di atas sana dan mengenai pegunungan seberang sana. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berpelukan penuh haru setelah menjadi saksi peristiwa alam yang langka itu. Sejin yang ada di belakang mereka berdua juga hanya bisa diam terpukau dengan apa yang kedua netranya tangkap saat itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya keluar dan membasahi pipi kanannya.

Lain halnya dengan Seungyoun yang sebenarnya sudah pernah melihat _yī mǐ yángguāng_ satu kali bersama Seojoon. Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Namun tak lama setelahnya, dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sejin yang ada persis di samping kanannya.

“Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?”

Sejin segera menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan spontan Seungyoun yang tidak biasa. Mata mereka kembali beradu pandang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sejin menggamit tangan kanan Seungyoun dengan tangan kirinya dan malah menautkan jemari mereka erat-erat, lalu mereka berdua kembali menyaksikan sinar matahari istimewa itu sebelum menghilang kembali ditelan awan-awan mendung.

****

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke restoran milik keluarga Seungyoun untuk menyantap makan siang yang terlambat karena tadi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk turun ke bawah melihat lebih dekat derasnya aliran Sungai Jinsha. Awalnya Seungyoun ragu untuk membawa ketiga tamunya makan di sana, tapi apa boleh buat karena Seungyoun sudah berjanji dan lusa mereka akan pergi dari Lijiang.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran itu, apa yang Seungyoun sebenarnya takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Pertama adalah reaksi terkejut pamannya yang tak bisa ditutupi saat melihat Sejin yang mirip sekali dengan Seojoon. Namun, Seungyoun berhasil memberi isyarat pada pamannya untuk tidak membahas apa pun soal Seojoon di depan Sejin. Hanya saja usaha Seungyoun untuk menutupi hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena Jinhyuk dan Wooseok meminta padanya untuk dipertemukan dengan neneknya seusai makan. Itu ketakutan kedua Seungyoun. Dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak karena rumah keluarganya ada tepat di belakang restoran itu.

****

“Mendekatlah,” pinta Sang Nenek dalam bahasa Mandarin pada Sejin setelah memberi wejangan sejenak pada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Segera setelah Sejin berlutut di hadapan Sang Nenek, dia menyentuh dengan perlahan setiap lekuk dan fitur wajah Sejin. Suasana hati Seungyoun yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah kiri Neneknya untuk menerjemahkan, sudah semakin tidak karuan.

Sang Nenek mengetahui kegelisahan cucunya itu, sehingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Sejin di tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Seungyoun di tangan kirinya bersamaan dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang cukup panjang.

“Nenekku mendoakan agar kau… dan aku… bisa memiliki jalinan kisah cinta yang indah, seperti Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.”

****

Sejin sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sebanyak tiga kali pagi ini untuk mengajak mereka berdua sarapan bersama, masih tidak ada jawaban. Baru pada ketukannya yang keempat, pintu akhirnya terbuka untuk Sejin. Namun, kedua mata Sejin melotot begitu mendapati Jinhyuk tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di balik pintu. Untung sepupunya itu hanya menampakkan separuh tubuhnya pada Sejin. Sementara itu, Wooseok terlihat masih tidur tengkurap di atas kasur. Selimutnya hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Wooseok, sedangkan punggung polosnya terekspos begitu saja.

Jinhyuk tersenyum menyeringai saat merespon reaksi kaget sepupunya itu. Dia pun menyuruh Sejin untuk sarapan lebih dulu dan pergi ke mana pun sesuka Sejin karena hari ini _free time _,__ meskipun Seungyoun tetap akan datang ke penginapan.

“Temankan aku lagi ke Lion Rock, ya?” pinta Sejin begitu Seungyoun tiba.

****

Sepertinya Lion Rock sudah menjadi tempat meditasi sendiri bagi Sejin. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung duduk di atas pinggiran pelataran sesampainya di sana. Namun, kali ini Sejin tidak membawa kamera. Dia benar-benar ingin menikmati dan merekam pemandangan kota tua Lijiang dari atas dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Dari bangku kayu di bawah salah satu pohon besar pelataran, Seungyoun mengamati tampilan belakang sosok Sejin yang tak begitu jauh di depannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Seungyoun. Dia ikut senang melihat Sejin yang begitu gembira hanya dengan duduk manis di sebelah sana. Seungyoun jadi teringat akan percakapannya dengan Jinhyuk kemarin pagi.

________**KILAS BALIK DI JINMAO PURELAX MOUNTAIN HOTEL PUKUL 05.00 SEBELUM CHECK OUT** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Seungyoun, kau sudah bangun rupanya,” kata Jinhyuk saat menemukan Seungyoun sudah terlebih dulu duduk di beranda atas depan hotel.

“Pemandangan pagi seindah ini sayang jika dilewatkan,” balas Seungyoun sambil menyeruput secangkir coklat panas. “Kau sudah lebih baik?”

“Sudah. Kemarin aku terlalu bersemangat mengosok hidung berkali-kali padahal tahu udara di Yunshanping dingin dan kering.”

“Kau sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki Wooseok yang begitu mencintaimu dan pandai merawatmu. Kalian pasangan yang sempurna.”

“Di balik kesempurnaan yang kau lihat, ada banyak waktu yang kami habiskan bersama untuk berkompromi dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kami juga manusia biasa. _Great things take time, right?_ ”

Seungyoun menghentikan aktivitas meneguk coklat panasnya begitu mendengar pengakuan Jinhyuk barusan.

“Biar saja orang lain yang menilai hubungan kami sempurna atau tidak, karena yang terpenting bagi kami adalah kebersamaan untuk berjuang dan saling melengkapi. Wooseok punya masa lalunya sendiri, aku juga sama. Tapi kami coba berdamai dengan itu semua agar bisa menikmati hidup dan meraih cita-cita yang murni demi kebahagiaan kami sendiri, bukan demi memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain.”

Jinhyuk kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak Seungyoun lalu menepuk-nepuknya.

“Pada saatnya nanti, kau juga pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa melengkapimu dan kau melengkapinya. Tapi jika boleh kusarankan sekali lagi, selesaikan dulu masa lalumu baik-baik dan bukalah diri sebelum menerima kehadiran orang itu di dalam hidup kita.”

________**KEMBALI KE PAGI HARI INI, DI LION ROCK** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Selangkah demi selangkah Seungyoun berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sejin. Kedua tangannya perlahan menangkup rahang Sejin dan mengarahkan wajah Sejin ke atas menghadap wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, Seungyoun menutup kedua matanya begitu permukaan bibirnya menyentuh kulit bibir Sejin yang halus. Bibir atas Seungyoun menempel sempurna pada bibir bawah Sejin dan sebaliknya, tidak ada gerakan lebih. Sejin kaget, tubuhnya mematung dan kedua matanya tidak berkedip. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa berciuman ala Spiderman bisa dilakukan dalam kondisi duduk seperti ini.

Sayang pengalaman pertamanya itu tidak berlangsung lama dan Seungyoun langsung beranjak pergi dari posisinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun, Sejin segera meraih tangan kiri Seungyoun sebelum jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar.

(”Akan ada semacam koneksi kuat antara kita dan jodoh kita saat bertemu nanti. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya.”)

Tiba-tiba perkataan Wooseok tempo hari muncul di benak Sejin saat memegang tangan Seungyoun.

“Ceritakan padaku. Setidaknya sebagai teman.”

****

“Namanya Kang Seojoon. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak tahun ketiga kuliah. Namun begitu lulus, kami harus berhubungan jarak jauh karena aku melanjutkan kuliah ke pascasarjana Yunnan University School of Tourism and Culture di Lijiang, sedangkan dia tetap di Seoul,” aku Seungyoun setelah dia menunjukkan swafotonya dengan Seojoon pada Sejin. Sejin masih terdiam memandangi ponsel Seungyoun. Percaya tidak percaya, pria bernama Seojoon itu memang mirip sekali dengannya.

“Meski ayahku asli sini, tapi aku baru tahu soal legenda One Meter Sunshine saat terjun menjadi _freelance guide._ Jadilah aku berinisiatif mengajak Seojoon datang ke Lijiang untuk bersama-sama melihatnya di Tiger Leaping Gorge. Kami berhasil menyaksikannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu saat-saat terakhir aku bisa bersama dengan Seojoon.”

Sejin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel begitu mendengar pernyataan Seungyoun barusan, lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Seojoon selanjutnya.

“Pesawat yang seharusnya mengantarkan dia kembali ke Seoul keesokan harinya gagal lepas landas dan terjatuh di pegunungan selatan Kota Lijiang. Tidak ada korban selamat, termasuk Seojoon. Itu kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika aku tidak memintanya kemari saat itu. Makanya kemarin, aku sempat meminta izin untuk memegang tanganmu saat menyaksikan peristiwa itu lagi setelah 4 tahun. Aku takut kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.”

Seketika Sejin menepuk-nepuk lutut kanan Seungyoun untuk menenangkannya.

“Aku turut berduka cita. Tapi sebagai manusia kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir, termasuk kematian. Anggap saja saat itu Seojoon terbang ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk mengawasimu dari atas sana. Dia pasti ingin kau tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia.”

Senyuman tergurat di wajah Seungyoun setelah mendengar ucapan Sejin yang berusaha menghiburnya.

“Tunggu, masih ada satu kebetulan lagi yang aku sendiri masih tidak mempercayainya. Jujur saat pertama kali kita bertemu di bandara, aku jadi teringat akan seorang pria Tionghoa-Indonesia yang kutemui beberapa kali pada usia 17 tahun. Tapi psst…” tiba-tiba Sejin meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut.

“Jangan beri tahu Jinhyuk soal ini. Hanya kau dan Wooseok saja yang kuceritakan. Dia selalu mengacau.”

Seungyoun hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Sejin, karena menurutnya, justru Wooseok yang berpeluang lebih besar untuk membocorkan rahasia Sejin kapan saja pada Jinhyuk ketimbang dirinya.

“Pria itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi sayang aku tidak berani memulai percakapan dengannya. Jangankan punya foto dan nomor ponselnya, namanya saja sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu. Aku menyesal begitu kami sudah tidak bertemu lagi. Wajahnya persis seperti wajahmu, hanya saja mungkin usianya sudah hampir 40 tahun sekarang. Dialah yang menjadi inspirasiku untuk membuat marimong pertamaku, yang hitam-putih dan wangi bambu itu.”

‘Begitu rupanya,’ gumam Seungyoun dalam hati. Kini dia mengerti kenapa mereka berdua bisa sama-sama kaget saat baru berjumpa pertama kali. Semua teka-teki itu sekarang sudah masuk akal.

“Lucu, ya? Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh, _Seungyoun-ah,_ ” ucap Sejin sambil menikmati kembali pemandangan kota tua yang terhampar di depan matanya.

Sejin tidak sadar jika perkataannya barusan membuat Seungyoun kini terpaku memandang sisi kiri wajahnya. Sejin juga tidak menyangka ucapannya itu memicu keberanian Seungyoun untuk meraih sisi kanan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi begitu kepalanya mau tidak mau berpaling ke arah Seungyoun yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Kali ini ciuman Seungyoun membuat dunia di sekitar Sejin berhenti dan sayang jika tidak dihayati sambil memejamkan mata. Seungyoun memandu Sejin perlahan-lahan di tiap gerakan bibir mereka. Setiap lumatannya begitu pas seperti dua keping _puzzle_ yang disatukan. Segala emosi kerinduan dan ungkapan rasa cinta yang tertahan seminggu ini, mereka luapkan bersama dalam momen yang semakin indah dengan langit biru dan pegunungan di sekeliling kota Lijiang sebagai latarnya.

Namun sayang, ciuman selama hampir dua menit itu harus berakhir karena ada panggilan masuk dari nomor lokal di ponsel Seungyoun.

“Halo?” (Seungyoun menjawab dalam bahasa Mandarin)

_“Halo, Seungyoun? Ini Jinhyuk.”_

Seungyoun langsung menyalakan mode pengeras suara agar Sejin bisa ikut mendengarkan begitu tahu Jinhyuk yang menelepon.

“Ya, Jinhyuk, ada apa?”

_”Kalian berdua ada di mana? Aku ingin membeli bunun bell yang kemarin kau ceritakan. Kalian masih lama?”_

“Tidak. Kami sedang ada di Lion Rock. Sebentar lagi kami kembali ke penginapan dan menjemputmu.”

_”Baik, aku tunggu, ya?”_

Sejin dan Seungyoun tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka setelah Jinhyuk menutup teleponnya. Sejin pun menggelengkan kepala karena ulah Jinhyuk. Sepupunya yang satu itu seolah tahu waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggu momen penting Sejin.

****

“Terima kasih sudah menemani kami selama di sini. Kami pasti akan menghubungimu jika berkunjung lagi ke Lijiang suatu saat nanti,” ujar Jinhyuk begitu dia dan Wooseok memberikan pelukan perpisahan dengan Seungyoun di bandara.

“Sama-sama, semoga kunjungan kalian di Lijiang seminggu ini meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.”

Sekarang giliran Sejin yang maju untuk memeluk Seungyoun erat-erat dan berpamitan. Sebelum melepaskan pelukan, masing-masing sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk diberikan tanpa mereka ketahui sendiri. Sejin menaruh hadiahnya di kantong jaket Seungyoun dan sebaliknya. Mereka saling berpesan untuk membukanya nanti saja di rumah masing-masing.

Malam harinya, Seungyoun membuka hadiah dari Sejin di kamarnya. Ternyata sebuah marimong berwarna merah dan beraroma _petrichor_ yang tempo hari pernah Sejin janjikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada secarik kertas berisi nomor ponsel Sejin dan estimasi waktu kedatangan Sejin di Jakarta. Seungyoun langsung menghubungi nomor itu setelah melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan bahwa Sejin seharusnya sudah sampai dua jam yang lalu.

“Halo? _Sejin-ah_?”

_“Seungyoun-ah! Kukira kau tak akan meneleponku.”_

“Syukurlah. Kau sudah sampai, ‘kan?”

_”Ya, aku sudah di kamar dan sudah membuka hadiah darimu juga. Terima kasih, ya.”_

“Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga untuk marimong-nya. Wanginya mengingatku saat kita berlari-lari di tengah hujan tempo hari.”

Suara tawa Sejin terdengar dari ponselnya begitu mendengar ucapan Seungyoun tadi.

_“Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan jasamu saat membawa rombongan tur ke Lijiang nanti. Nomorku disimpan, ya?”_

“Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa aku akan pergi ke Jakarta lebih dulu untuk mengunjungimu.”

Keheningan tiba-tiba muncul sejenak di antara percakapan mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi hembusan napas yang saling bersautan dari ponsel mereka masing-masing.

 _”Seungyoun-ah…”_ Akhirnya Sejin memecah keheningan itu. _”Wǒ ài nǐ.”_

“ _Wǒ yě ài nǐ._ Selamat tidur,” balas Seungyoun. Wajahnya tak bisa memungkiri kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

_“Selamat tidur juga.”_

Sejin kembali memandangi hadiah pemberian Seungyoun segera setelah menutup percakapannya. Sebuah _bunun bell_ dengan lukisan _yī mǐ yángguāng_ yang menyinari atap-atap bangunan di Kota Tua Lijiang dan puisi berjudul _'Shang yé!'_ atau _'By Heaven!'_ di kedua sisi kepingan kayunya. Selain itu, Seungyoun juga meninggalkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan arti dari puisi itu agar Sejin mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Seungyoun padanya.

> 上邪!  
> Shang yé!
> 
> 我欲与君相知，  
> Wǒ yù yǔ jūn xiāng zhī,  
> 长命无绝衰。  
> Cháng mìng wú jué shuāi.  
> 山无陵，  
> Shān wú líng ,  
> 江水为竭，  
> Jiāngshuǐ wèi jié,  
> 冬雷震震，  
> Dōng léi zhèn zhèn,  
> 夏雨雪 ，  
> Xià yù xuě  
> 天地合，  
> Tiāndì hé,  
> 乃敢与君绝！  
> Nǎi gǎn yǔ jūn jué!
> 
> _By Heaven!_  
>  Tuhan!
> 
> _Even when mountains flatten and riverbeds run dry,_  
>  _and the earth moves to become one with the sky_  
>  Meski gunung rata dengan tanah, sungai-sungai mengering,  
> dan Bumi bergerak menyatu dengan langit
> 
> _Even when winter has thunder and summer has snow,  
>  _never will my feelings do anything but grow __  
> __Meski petir muncul kala musim dingin dan salju muncul kala musim panas,  
>  perasaanku padamu hanya akan semakin berkembang

_____________**FIN** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 16th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1250542019845341185


End file.
